German Patent Application No. DE 10 2010 062 118 A1 describes a covering device for a micro-optomechanical component and a production method for such a covering device. Using the covering device, a micro-optomechanical component, such as a chip with a micromirror fashioned thereon, can be covered. The covering device includes at least one window made of a material transparent to light that is fastened on a substrate in such a way that at least one opening running through the substrate can be sealed by the respective window. The at least one window is oriented inclined to a maximum surface of the substrate.